


oh look, we murdered the main character

by glitchintheserver (simplememories)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dimension Travel, The archive - Freeform, but ofc who could forget-, can't not have that tag, certainly not the source of all my lore, oh i wonder what that is, sprinkle some of that angst in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplememories/pseuds/glitchintheserver
Summary: Dream is victorious as he stands above a decimated L'Manburg and the only thing both Tommy and Tubbo can do is watch the man in front of them, aghast-- well until a sword pierces straight through Dream's netherite armor."And the neon green highlighter goes splat!""... YOU JUST MURDERED SOMEONE!"That changes things a bit.Or, in which a bunch of confused teenagers travel into a video game and commit some felonies and accidentally change the course of the plot.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	oh look, we murdered the main character

**Author's Note:**

> little disclaimer: no, none of the ocs you will be seeing in future chapters are based around me-- that's absolutely horrid, i wouldn't want to curse anybody else with my personality

The Archive was always awake. It was always busy, running, preparing new worlds, new universes, new realities-- whatever people called it. The very fabric of the universe was sowed into the Archive, a towering skyscraper of knowledge and humanity. After centuries of work, it had discovered something unique-- something interesting, something _different_. 

The world found was relatively new, but there was something strange about it. There were animals of course, forests, and-- Well. Now wasn’t that intriguing? 

The Archive had many workers, who all knew their duty, running around and serving their function in the wide scheme of things. There was no rest. The Archive was kept alive by these people and so they worked and worked and worked, never tired and never stopping. 

There were two particular workers: a redhead and a brunet. One day, the redhead had stared into the void of space through one of the windows of the skyscraper. 

“What is that?” she had wondered out loud.

“What is what?” said the brunet, coming to the window she was staring at.

“That world. I’ve--” she seemed at a loss for words, “I feel like I’ve seen that before.” 

The brunet squinted at the world in the far off distance, “Well, obviously, you’ve probably looked out of the window before and just--”

“No, no, it’s just… interesting.”

“Interesting?” he tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

She didn’t speak up for a moment and just glanced back at him. She knew him. She had sat next to him for the past couple centuries, but they had never really bothered to hold a productive conversation. She didn’t really know him that well, but she couldn’t help and-- “Well what if we go down there?”

She observed his reaction, as he struggled for words. “We’re not allowed to go down there,” he said in a hushed voice. “We’re not allowed to-- the Archive, it’s rules are--”

“Once. Just let's go down there. I have a feeling.” She herself didn’t know where this rush of adrenaline was coming from or the sudden urge to break free from her regular routine. “We can just go down there and check for a bit, right?” 

The brunet bit his lower lip-- he also didn’t know her very well, but he couldn’t help but feel like she was right, _he should go down there, just once, just onc_ \-- “Alright.”

“Alright!” The young woman sprung from her chair, feeling more energized than she had in the past decades. Sitting down cataloging universes as they formed over the centuries was not good for your legs. The couple started walking down the aisle of workers and workers and workers, all typing away at their screens.

The brunet breathed, “Well, I’ve never really gone with the Cleaners, I don’t really know how to even go there to begin with.” 

“So you agreed without a plan?” 

He bristled slightly, _if she was going to just ask him to come to insult him_ … “Okay well, if you don’t have one--”

“Calm down! You might draw attention,” she hissed, swatting his arm. “Have you gone to the Portal Room before?” 

“The Portal Room?”

“I have a brother in the Cleaning Department,” she explained matter-of-factly.

He nodded. The Cleaning Department, although a well-known department, was the one the general majority of the Archive workers knew the least about. They went in, cleaned glitches in worlds, and if they had to, they would declare the world unifit for rebuilding, then come back to the Archive as if they hadn’t just damned the fates of everybody in that dimension. The two workers reached the end of the aisle, and the young woman opened the door hurriedly and called the elevator up. It only took a moment for the doors to pop open, revealing an empty elevator. They both stepped in quickly and the young brunet pressed a button to shut the doors. “So which floor?” he asked as his hand hovered over the buttons on the panel, glancing from his companion to the set of doors, then back to the panel.

“A special one,” the redhead said vaguely. She made a shooing gesture for him to back away from the panel. He did so, rolling his eyes. She pressed ten random buttons before stepping back and pressing the open doors button. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you doing…” His voice trailed off as he stared past the opening elevator doors. A glowing portal stood where the door to their offices had just stood. It was glowing, a mesmerizing purple in swirls of warped energy seemingly drawn from the bare threads of the universe itself. 

The redhead besides him also stood captivated, drawn by the energy somehow. It was calling to her weirdly enough-- it was pulling her in and she couldn’t help, but take a step closer to it. “Woah.”

“So--” the redhead snapped out of her trance. “Are we going through that?”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Scared?”

“What?! No! I’m just a very sensible, logical person. Who knows what may be behind the portal?” He was being smart. As mesmerizing as it was, he couldn’t help, but feel uncomfortable about how much he just wanted to enter it and step through it. 

  
  


She tilted her head as if considering it, but then grinned (she hadn’t grinned in ages). “No, you’re just scared.” And with that, she leaped through the portal and disappeared in a vortex of shimmering light. 

He stared wide-eyed at the spot she had just stood in moments ago. _She jus_ t- Weighing his options, he looked back at the elevator doors. On one hand, he wouldn’t get into trouble and be safe, safe in his office, safe at the Archive. On the other hand… well he didn’t really know how to go back to the office and she had already jumped in, hadn’t she? H sighed exasperatedly and took a running start before speeding through.

***

It was dark. Unusually dark.

“HELLO?” He called out, but only his response was his echo. He frowned and tried to step forward, but his foot was stuck in place. A weird sensation overcame his body as he struggled to move-- _this was wrong, he shouldn’t have left the Archive,_ they _shouldn’t have left the Archive, where was_ \--

**Welcome To Your New World!**

He jumped as large block words appeared in bold white in front of him. There was nothing like this recorded in the Archive. He glared suspiciously at the text. “Where’s my companion?” he fired back. No response. The block letters sat still as if waiting for his response. He swiveled and took a look around-- he was trapped and it was completely pitch black around him. THe only thing he could really see were the letters, which somehow had materialized out of thin air. They were almost as tall as him. 

Did they follow commands? How were they coded? He glanced at the text again, perhaps if he went along with it...

**What Is Your Name?**

He stared in wonder as the huge block letters changed in front of his very eyes. Then he processed what it had asked.

Name? The brunet paused. Name. The word was so foreign he couldn’t possibly… name… a name. They weren’t allowed to have names in the Archive. Names gave personalities, names gave identities, names gave an Archive worker so much more than they should have. But as he gazed at the letters, he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to get anywhere by refusing to respond. Perhaps he should make one up. Just to satisfy whatever system there was installed in this world...

***

He blinked as terrain began to form under his very feet. Sunlight started streaming and he looked around in wonder as the world began to come into his sight. Long grass, sprouting faster than the eye could take in, began to tickle his hands. 

“Hey!” The young man spun around to see his fellow Archive worker standing a couple yards away from him. “You’re here too!”

He looked down at his hands then back at the redhead to make sure everything was still there. “That I am.”  
  
They stared at each other for a couple silent moments, letting nature fill in the space between them-- the chirping of birds, the rustling of grass, or the mooing of the cows from a nearby field. 

The redhead coughed awkwardly. “So sorry about running into the portal like that, but-- did you see the letters? What name did you give the system?” She leaned eagerly towards him.

He snapped out of his trance, “Right, my… uh.. name.” He looked down at his shoes, shying away from her gaze.

“Alex.” He glanced up at the redhead. She repeated the name as if testing to see how it sounded, “I chose Alex.” 

Alex was a pretty name. He realized the name he chose sounded quite stupid next to hers. In fact, the whole name thing was pretty stupid. What were they doing? They shouldn’t have names, they shouldn’t have anything at all-- that was the first rule of the Archive. They were just dropping in and checking this world out then leaving as soon as possible. “So, uh, this world,” he tried, in an attempt to change the topic. “It’s pretty nice isn’t it? You can’t see the Archive from up here!” He made a show of squinting up into the sky, (nope, no Archive).

She raised her eyebrows unfazed. After a couple moments, she cleared her throat and declared, “I think we should climb that tree.”

“Alright.” 

He waited for her to move, to start climbing, or lifting herself up. She made none. She stood motionless, as if waiting for him to say something. After a couple moments of tense silence, she offered her hand to him. He took it unsurely. “Hello! I’m Alex!” she said forcefully, shaking his hand, “Do you want to climb that tree with me? What’s your name?” 

_Oh wow_ \-- He opened his mouth to say something in retaliation, but-- “What’s your name?” she emphasized, shaking his hand even harder.

He grumbled internally, she wasn’t making it any easier for him to just ignore the question. “Steve,” he admitted. “I mean Steve is the name I chose-- for now--for like the next couple minutes.”  
  
“I think Steve is a wonderful name!” she remarked and dropped his hand. She rushed past him to the base of the tree. “Well?” she asked. “Are you going to climb this tree with me, _Steve_?” 

He looked back at where the Archive would be in the sky, then at her expectant face. “Alright.” 

It took a couple of tries, and lots of falling, for them to make it about three-fourths of the way up. His companion balanced on his shoulders as she pulled herself up onto the topmost branch. “Watch out!” he said nervously, looking back down at the ground. That would be a long way to fall. The rustling of leaves indicated she had reached the top. “Are you good?” he called out.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” the redhead exclaimed in a hushed tone. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, _she was getting too attached, they were going to be going back any minute now_. “Here! Let me pull you up!” A hand stuck out from the foliage and he took one last long look at the ground before taking hold of it and pushing off a branch with all his might. He winced as his head hit a branch. His companion pulled him halfway up before he reached out to grab the top branch and pull himself up. He fixed his sitting position to rest comfortably on the top of the tree without the risk of falling. 

“It can’t be that good,” he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“I’m going to deck you once we get down.” 

He rolled his eyes at her about to make a face, when he caught sight of-- “Woah.” Indeed it was ‘woah.’ Rolls of green stretched across as far as his eye could so. To his left were plains, littered with horses and cows. To the right was a beautiful meadow of flowers, where even more animals roamed. A couple of bees darted to and fro between the bushes. In the distance, was the ocean, more magnificent than it ever was on a screen in front of him-- simple snapshots of a planet far far away, something he could never touch or experience. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” murmured Alex. Alex. That was a nice name. “Steve?”  
  


He shook himself out of a daze. “What?” He noticed her wearing a smug grin on her face. “What?” he repeated.

“Nothing, nothing.” She turned back to the world unfolding around them. He gazed at the sky and the shifting clouds. Steve. It didn’t sound so bad when she said it. Steve. Hm. Steve and Alex. Perhaps names weren’t so bad after all. And as he looked up, the Archive hidden from view, Steve thought that… maybe they ought to stay a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i dodged a steve x alex bullet- also, if you're bored (which i'm certain you are) be glad to know that none of the next chapters focus on the archive, but just the murder & arson :D 
> 
> (plus what do y'all think of the lore?)


End file.
